Complicated love
by lunakaulitz
Summary: *Olivarry* Oliver Queen volta à Central City, mas dessa vez é para rever uma certa pessoa. O que os dois não esperavam era que um novo inimigo surgiria e causasse tantos problemas em suas vidas. Agora Arrow e Flash terão que lidar com esse meta-humano e ao mesmo tempo tentar manter a relação dos dois em segredo até de seus amigos.
1. Chapter 1: De volta a Central City

Arrow e The flash não me pertencem.

Se você não gosta vai procurar por alguma coisa que goste.

Contém: Yaoi, lemon, ação, Amizade, Drama, Romance, Bissexualidade, Homossexualidade, linguagem imprópria, nudez, sexo, álcool e violência

Fic também sendo postada no SocialSpirit e Nyah!

Minha primeira Olivarry.

Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Cap. 1**: De volta a Central City

Oliver estava mais uma vez em Central City. Só que agora não é por causa de um inimigo. Ele foi forçado pelos amigos a tirar umas férias e não pensou muito para onde ir. Barry Allen apareceu em sua mente assim que Felicity disse que ele precisava dar um tempo de tudo e ele não conseguiu fazer a imagem do garoto sumir de seus pensamentos pelo resto do dia. E os dois tinham que conversar e essa era a melhor oportunidade. Por isso arrumou suas coisas e no dia seguinte seguiu para Central City onde encontraria a pessoa que não saia de seus pensamentos desde a última vez que o viu.

Não podia dizer que não conversavam já que sempre se falavam pelo celular, uma conversa rápida, pois o mais novo sempre dava uma desculpa e desligava, mas se verem já era outra coisa. Barry se negava a ir vê-lo e Oliver sabia o motivo. Naquele dia ele acabou roubando um beijo de Barry quando estavam no galpão treinando. Aquilo foi uma surpresa até para ele mesmo, nunca sentiu vontade de beijar outro homem. Nunca pensou que se sentiria atraído por alguém do mesmo sexo, mas Barry apareceu em sua vida para mudar isso. Claro que ele ainda gostava de mulher e apenas Barry chamou sua atenção. E aquele dia ao ver Allen tirar a máscara e sorrir antes de pegar uma garrafinha de água e bebe-la deixando os lábios molhados e convidativos não resistiu e teve que provar aqueles lábios. E dessa vez Barry não foi rápido para escapar. E, então, desde aquele dia Barry vem o evitando. Mas agora não teria como fugir. Ele podia ser o homem mais rápido do mundo, mas não tinha para onde ir que Oliver não pudesse ir atrás. E Oliver estava morrendo de vontade de sentir àquela boca na sua outra vez. E segundo Felicity o garoto se preocupa com ele e sempre liga pra ela para saber como ele está.

A moto corria pelas ruas de Central City. Seu condutor estava com pressa de chegar ao seu destino. Oliver já tinha deixado suas coisas em um hotel onde não permaneceu por mais de meia hora. Tempo suficiente para tomar um banho comer alguma coisa e depois sair. Estava ansioso para vê-lo. O que era inédito, pois nunca se sentiu tão ansioso para ver alguém. Barry estava fazendo grandes mudanças em sua vida e ele não reclamava disso. O que sentia era muito bom.

Oliver sentiu seu coração acelerar quando parou em frente ao prédio onde ele morava. Respirou fundo e desceu da moto seguindo para o interior do edifício. E odiou os minutos que teve que aguentar dentro do elevador. Assim que as portas se abriram ele caminhou apressado até a porta do apartamento apertando a campainha. Esperou (mais ansioso ainda) por um tempo e ninguém apareceu. Barry deveria estar "trabalhando" pensou e aquela hora da noite ele só podia estar em um lugar. Voltou para a moto e seguiu para o local. Queria ver ele logo.

– Oliver? - disse Catie assim que ergueu o olhar do monitor e viu quem entrava. Cisco também desviou o olhar e parou de prestar atenção no que Barry dizia.

– Onde ele está? - perguntou, seus olhos percorrendo todo o local atrás do garoto e não o encontrando.

– Ele quem? - ela fingiu que não sabia de quem ele estava falando.

– Barry. - disse olhando sério para ela. - Eu preciso falar com ele.

– Agora não será possível. - a garota voltou sua atenção para o monitor. - Ele esta muito ocupado no momento. - mentiu. Barry estava apenas se escondendo do outro. Não era segredo para ninguém. Ela só não sabia o motivo.

Oliver deu a volta na mesa e olhou para os computadores procurando a localização de Barry. Não interessava onde ele estivesse Oliver iria atrás e dessa vez iam conversar.

**(Alguns minutos depois)**

– Oli... Arqueiro?! - disse surpreso antes de ter o corpo prensado contra a parede. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

Sua voz não passava de um sussurro. Eles não estavam sozinhos.

– Eu fui forçado a tirar férias. - disse olhando nos olhos do mais novo. - E precisamos conversar.

Oliver viu o rosto do garoto ganhar uma cor avermelhada. Com certeza se lembrou do beijo.

– Esse não é o melhor momento arqueiro. - Barry fechou os olhos o coração acelerado. Oliver estava perto demais na sua opinião.

– Você não vai fugir dessa vez! - disse tirando o capuz e a máscara. - Vamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu, Barry.

– Não... - Barry até tentou impedir que ele tirasse a máscara e dissesse seu nome, mas já era tarde demais.

– Ora, ora, ora! - Oliver finalmente percebeu outra pessoa no local. - Quem poderia imaginar que o arqueiro é nada menos que o playboy Oliver Queen.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2: Você aceita namorar comigo?

_Obrigada pelos comentários do capítulo anterior. Eu pensei que não ia ter leitoras(es) para essa fic por ser Olivarry, mas me surpreendi ao ver que não sou apenas eu que shippo esse casal. Bom vou responder aos comentários assim que possível, mas já vou avisando que não sou a melhor pessoa para responder comentários. Eu muitas vezes não sei o que dizer. Mas obrigada mesmo pelos comentários.  
Como podem ver sou péssima para nomear capítulos.  
Vou parar de falar e deixar vocês lerem.  
Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Cap. 2: Você aceita namorar comigo?**

Joe terminou de subir a escada e abriu a porta que dava acesso ao terraço. O que Barry tinha para conversar com ele que tinha que ser ali em cima e aquela hora da noite? Será que era tão grave que não podia esperar até o outro dia? Se bem que ele andava meio estranho nesses últimos dias. Os pensamentos de West foram interrompidos e ele parou ao ouvir a voz de Barry. Ele parecia surpreso.

– Arqueiro?!

Curioso para saber o que ele estava fazendo ali, fechou a porta e caminhou até um lugar de onde poderia ver os dois. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver que Oliver, com aquela roupa verde de arqueiro, prensava Barry contra parede. Viu a boca de flash mexer mais não ouviu o que ele disse.

– Eu fui forçado a tirar férias. - respondeu Oliver alto o suficiente para ele ouvir. - E precisamos conversar.

– Esse não é o melhor momento arqueiro. - Joe viu Barry fechar os olhos. O que estava acontecendo ali?

– Você não vai fugir dessa vez! - ouviu o arqueiro falar antes de tirar o capuz e a máscara. "Mas que imprudente!" pensou. - Vamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu, Barry.

Do que ele estava falando?

– Não...

"Hora de interromper, seja lá o que estiver acontecendo." pensou o detetive.

– Ora, ora, ora! - Oliver finamente percebeu outra pessoa no local. - Quem poderia imaginar que o arqueiro é nada menos que o playboy Oliver Queen. - disse com um sorriso no rosto. Por mais que os dois estivessem no terraço de um prédio não era bom tirar a máscara. E se alguém os visse?

Oliver largou Barry se afastando e pronto para matar quem quer que fosse que os interrompeu e ainda por cima o viu sem máscara, mas respirou aliviado ao ver quem era e que não era um inimigo. Mas essa pessoa ele não poderia matar pela interrupção logo quando ele conseguiu encontrar o mais novo. Oliver deu mais alguns passos para trás, mantendo uma certa distância de Barry. Aquele era o detetive Joe West, o homem que criou Barry após o pai dele ser preso. Não queria confusão com a família do garoto, ou na melhor das hipóteses, ser preso.

– J-Joe. - Barry falou virando a cabeça para olhar para o detetive. Sua respiração estava irregular, qualquer um podia notar isso devido ao movimento de seu peito, e ele não se atreveria a desencostar da parede, pois ela era a única coisa que o mantinha em pé. Suas pernas estavam moles.

– Vocês deveriam ter mais cuidado. - West cruzou os braços olhando de um para o outro como um pai que repreende o filho. - Vocês não podem sair por aí tirando as máscaras e dizendo o nome sem se preocupar. Imagina se não fosse eu que estivesse aqui... - parou de falar ao notar um pequeno detalhe. - Aliás, o que estão fazendo aqui? Sozinhos? - perguntou desconfiado. Seu olhar foi para Barry.

Barry podia não ser mais criança, mas ainda se sentia responsável por ele. E sabia que Oliver não era uma boa companhia. Já tinha lido muitas coisas sobre ele nos jornais.

– Detetive... - começou Oliver.

– Detetive West. Joe West. - falou notando que Barry estava corado. "Será que...? Não. Ele teria me contado. Mas ele disse que queria conversar comigo." as perguntas e dúvidas só aumentavam em sua cabeça.

– Senhor West...

Oliver chamou sua atenção.

– Não estamos fazendo nada. - Barry apressou-se a dizer antes que Oliver dissesse besteira. - Só estavamos conversando.

– E para conversar ele... - apontou para Oliver. - precisa te segurar contra a parede?

Barry corou outra vez e abaixou a cabeça com vergonha. Como explicaria aquilo?

– Precisamos conversar e eu apenas não queria que ele fugisse. - explicou Oliver cruzando os braços e olhando desafiador para o mais novo. - Como ele vem fazendo desde que...

– Oliver! - Barry quase gritou e desencantou da parede. - Vamos conversar em outro lugar. Agora!

Oliver sorriu. Conseguiu o que queria.

– Por que me trouxe para um hotel? - Barry perguntou ao descer da moto.

Oliver não queria que ele fugisse, então o fez ir de moto com ele.

– Como eu disse. Eu fui obrigado a tirar férias e vou ficar aqui por um tempo. - encostou-se na moto e cruzou os braços olhando para o garoto que agora estava sem a roupa de flash. Agora podia ver o rosto dele sem nada atrapalhando. - Barry sobre aquele dia...

– Temos que conversar aqui? - perguntou tentando fugir daquele assunto.

– Você quer subir? - sorriu de canto, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– Não. Aqui esta muito bom. - disse ao perceber que se subissem ficariam sozinhos. E isso era à última coisa que ele queria. Era melhor ficarem num lugar público... Se bem que não tinha quase ninguém naquela garagem.

– Eu... - suspirou. Pedir desculpas era a melhor coisa a se fazer antes de tudo mesmo isso não sendo sua vontade no momento. - Me desculpe Barry. Eu não devia ter te beijado, mas...

– Tudo bem. - disse sem conseguir encarar o mais velho. Ao ouvir o pedido de desculpas seu peito doeu e a única coisa que queria era ir embora dali. Por que pensou que seria diferente. Aquele era Oliver Queen que estava sempre com uma mulher linda ao seu lado. - Eu...

Oliver revirou os olhos o que Barry não viu.

– Por favor, me deixa terminar. - pediu e Barry calou-se. - Só me responda uma coisa antes.

– Hm? - ainda não tinha coragem de olhar para ele.

– Você é gay?

Barry arregalou os olhos e sua boca se abriu. O que ia responder? Não sabia direito como se classificar. Até pouco tempo gostava de Iris que o via apenas como um irmão, depois beijou Felicity e agora tinha correspondido ao beijo de Oliver. E isso não ajudava nem um pouco ele a saber se era gay, bissexual ou hetero. Sua cabeça estava uma confusão.

– Eu não sei. - respondeu por fim, fechando os olhos.

– Venha aqui. - chamou Oliver vendo o mais novo abrir os olhos e lhe encarar e logo depois abaixar a cabeça novamente.

Barry se aproximou e seu coração deu um salto em seu peito quando Oliver acabou com a distância entre eles. O mais velho segurou em seu queixo o fazendo erguer a cabeça e olhar em seus olhos.

– Eu já me fiz essa pergunta tantas vezes desde aquele dia. - falou, seu polegar deslizando na pele da bochecha rosada de Barry. - Mas eu ainda não sei a resposta e acho que você também não. Mas fique sabendo que a única coisa que sei e que importa, é que: Você não sai da minha cabeça, Barry, e eu não preciso de rótulos para dizer que o que sinto por você é verdadeiro mesmo que ainda não entenda direito esse sentimento. E naquele dia eu te beijei por que senti vontade... Até eu não entendi de onde veio essa vontade, mas eu queria... Foi a primeira vez que me senti atraído por um homem.

Oliver segurou o rosto do garoto com as duas mãos e o olhou dentro dos olhos. Barry sentia seu coração bater tão rápido em seu peito. Sorriu sendo acompanhado por Oliver que cedeu a vontade louca que estava de beija-lo outra vez. Assim que suas bocas se tocaram Barry levou as mãos ao peito do homem e segurou com força em sua camisa. Já as mãos de Oliver desceram para a cintura o puxando contra seu corpo e fazendo o mais novo arquear o corpo para trás conforme o beijo ia ficando mais intenso. Os dois acabaram se esquecendo do local onde estavam e as poucas pessoas que passavam por ali apenas fingiam não ver.

– O-oliver. - respirou fundo, assim que se afastaram, escondendo o rosto contra o peito do outro e passando os braços ao redor de seu corpo. Podia não saber a resposta para a pergunta, mas ao contrário do mais velho sabia muito bem o que estava sentindo e isso o assustava. E se... Oliver o apertou entre seus braços, seus dedos fazendo um leve carinho nas costas do mais novo. Barry esqueceu de todas suas preocupações e medos.

– Barry.

– Hm?

– Você aceita namorar comigo? - perguntou.

– Como assim? - se afastou o máximo que Oliver permitiu olhando-o. - Você tem certeza? Olha quem você é. Quem somos... E se descobrirem que você está namorando um homem?

– Sim. - segurou o rosto do outro novamente. - Eu quero saber o que é isso que sinto por você. E eu não me importo com o que os outros pensam. - beijou-o, apenas um rápido selinho. - Então, aceita?

– Sim, mas vamos manter em segredo por enquanto.

– Como você quiser. Agora vamos subir.

– Não. Eu vou embora. - disse. - É melhor assim.

Desvencilhou-se dos braços do mais velho.

– Qual o problema em dormir com seu namorado? - puxou-o pela cintura.

– Oliver! - empurrou-o quando ele tentou o beijar. Oliver sorriu. - Acabamos de começar a namorar. Vamos com calma, por favor.

– Tudo bem. Posso ao menos te levar em casa?

– Não precisa eu vou sozinho.

– Pelo menos um beijo. - arqueou a sobrancelha.

– Ok. - aproximou o rosto selando os lábios de Oliver. - Pronto.

– Um beijo de verdade.

– OLI...!

Não conseguiu terminar, pois Oliver o beijou. As línguas se tocando e explorando o cantinho da boca um do outro. Barry gemeu. Oliver beijava muito bem.

– Boa noite. - disse ofegante. Os olhos ainda fechados e os lábios se roçando enquanto Oliver falava. E antes de se afastar mordeu o lábio inferior o sugando fazendo Barry suspirar e apertar seus ombros.

– B-boa noite, O-Oliver.

Antes que qualquer outra coisa acontecesse Barry sumiu dali deixando Oliver com um sorriso no rosto enquanto via o barão vermelho saindo da garagem.

(Dia seguinte - Manhã)

Barry estava em mais uma cena de crime e tudo indicava que era outro meta-humano. Ele só não sabia explicar o que era aquela gosma verde escuro no chão e nos olhos do vigia da fábrica. Aproveitou para colher algumas amostras quando os outros se afastaram com Joe que os distraía. Assim que levantou braços rodearam sua cintura e um beijo foi dado em sua bochecha.

– Oliver! - disse olhando para os lados sem jeito e se afastou. - Eu acho que esse tipo de coisa não...

Foi calado por um beijo. Oliver abriu um sorriso ao ver o medo e a vergonha estampados no rosto do mais novo quando se afastou.

– Você fica lindo assim.

– Oliver! - agora ele estava com ainda mais vergonha. Seu rosto estava vermelho e Oliver não resistiu. Puxou o mais novo pelo colarinho e deu-lhe um beijo rápido.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? E como entrou?

Oliver sorriu de canto.

– Esqueceu quem eu sou. - disse baixo. - Não é problema para mim entrar em algum lugar sem ser visto.

– Só que você não pode ficar aqui! - cruzou os braços. - Eu estou trabalhando. - indicou o corpo no chão. Oliver se inclinou para o lado olhando o corpo.

– Okay. Já entendi. Eu vou embora. - se despediu com um selinho. - Nos vemos depois.

Barry ficou olhando para suas costas até que Oliver sumiu.

Continua...


End file.
